Guardia Castle
Guardia Castle is a castle that appears in 600 AD and Present. Rooms * Entrance: The entrance is always guarded by at least two Guards. Go straight, for the Throne Room. To the right: The kitchen is downstairs, upstairs is the Trail Room, and going more right and downstairs there is the Vault (only if you reclaim the Rainbow Shell from 600 AD). * Kitchen: The king and Queen and Guards sometimes need food, so they got their very own kitchen, turn right from the Entrance and downstairs. In 600 AD, you can get some food (only in the Queen Returns and Vanishing Princess chapters). In 1000 AD, the Kitchen appears newer than the one 600 AD. * Knights Quarters: Knights need rest when they're off duty. The Knights' Quarters also is a Hospital for wounded Soldiers. The Knights' Quarters also houses a table with chairs, so they can plan an attack or something. * Throne Room: The Throne Room is where the King and Queen sit down and order Guardia around. * Queens' Quarters: To the right of the throne room upstairs, is where the Queen sleeps and stores her belongings. * Kings' Quarters: To the left of the Throne Room upstairs, is where the King sleeps and stores his belongings. * Trial Room: This room is where a court is held. Like, a person done something bad, and he/she has to deserve to be free or not (Guilty/Not Guilty). This room is upstairs to the right side of the Entrance. This room is only available in the Present. * Prison Towers: When a person done something bad, they have to stay in lockup in the Prison Towers. The Prison Towers is located upstairs, above the Knights' Quarters. This room is only available in the Present. * The Vault: After a player gets a Rainbow Shell at the Giant's Claw in 600 AD, the Crystal was taken to a vault by King Guardia XII. The Vault isn't seen until 1000 AD, and King Guardia XXXIII was held in Trail. When the king was in Trail the Fiends have sent Nagas and Vipers to steal the Crystal. The Millennial Fair Crono can go into the castle then, but the Guards just kick him out. The Queen Returns After Crono goes to the Middle Ages after his new friend Marle gets sucked into a time gate from the Telepod that Lucca invented. Crono goes to the Guadia Castle and gets teased by two Guards guarding the entrance, but then Marle (pretending to be Leene) stops them and takes Crono to her fake bedroom (although it becomes her bedroom in the present). Marle disappears, and then Lucca comes and they have to save Marle, by saving Queen Leene. After they save the Queen with Frog, Frog becomes upset and kicks himself out of the castle for good. Homecoming and The Trial Crono wants to take Marle back to the castle. After they get there, Crono gets held in Trial and held in the Prison Towers,and escapes. Later on Marle returns to the castle to see her father (King Guardia XXXIII), Marle was trying to tell him about Crono and the rest. The king was very angry and told Marle to leave the castle and never come back. Marle was also trying to get a Spiced Jerky for her father, because it was his favorite. But then, all Guardia did was yell out Marle and told her to leave the castle. Marle felt really confused and upset. The Rainbow Shell The King gets held in Trial after getting the Rainbow Shell from the Middle Ages. Marle and two other players stop them and they fight Yakra XIII. Category:Chrono Trigger Locations Category:Middle Ages Locations Category:Present Locations